


Invincible

by sidewinder



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, dealing with racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy thinks he's missed his chance to tell Chon how he really feels...but has he, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Shanghai Noon" and all related characters and images are (c) 2000 Buena Vista Pictures Distribution and Spyglass Entertainment Group. This story is written purely for fun, not for any profit.

Roy O'Bannon stood in front of the mirror, evaluating his appearance one last time. He looked good--no, more than that, he looked _damn_ good, he thought with confidence. As far as he was concerned, a little time and care put into his appearance was well worth the money and effort. He'd gone to see the barber just that morning to get his hair trimmed so it would stop flopping about in his eyes, and he wore a brand new suit, precisely fitted by the town's tailor who'd been only too happy to do his best for Carson City's sheriff.

"Look at you, O'Bannon," Roy said to himself. "You could almost pass for a respectable member of society. Who would've ever believed _that_ day would come?"

Certainly none of the outlaws Roy had ridden with over the past five years, that much was certain, nor the lawmen in numerous states and counties who had tried to put him in jail in the past. Certainly not his father, either, but those weren't thoughts he cared to dwell upon. His family, his old lifestyle--they were all long behind him now. He had a real job, and a most honorable one at that. The law was on _his_ side, for once, instead of constantly chasing him.

Only his repeatedly-broken nose marred the illusion of the well-mannered gentleman staring back at him from the mirror, but there was not much he could do to fix that. Besides, he felt it didn't hurt to have one obvious, physical reminder of his rough past, something he could always look at and remember, should he ever start to doubt how good he had things now.

He also knew that the broken nose made him look a tad dangerous--which was something that _always_ drove the girls crazy.

Unfortunately, the women of Carson City no longer appealed to him like they used to, and that was truly regrettable. Between his looks, his charms, and his newfound position in society, he knew that he could have nearly any woman in town whom he wanted. The problem was that now, he had come to want something-- or rather _someone_ \--else entirely.

_Chon Wang._

Roy smiled a little as his thoughts drifted to his partner, but it was a wistful smile, one tinged with lingering regrets and confusion. He wished their situation and current circumstances weren't so very... well... _complicated_ was one way to put it. Complicated, puzzling, and all together frustrating.

Chon was a tricky man to figure out, prone to quiet sulks and brooding as easily as he could be wild and crazy. Though his English was improving by the day, communication was still sometimes a struggle, and there was so much about the man's culture and background that Roy didn't know--and even less that he understood. This all made it difficult for Roy to know if the things he thought he saw in his partner's actions, what he thought he heard in his words, were really what he thought they were.

There was, for instance, the way he so easily would touch Roy, a hand on the arm or shoulder, an enthusiastic hug that at times seemed to last longer than it should. At first these things had bothered Roy, made him uneasy, until he saw the way Chon interacted in a similar fashion with his fellow countrymen. Roy thought then that maybe it was just a Chinese thing--which meant it didn't really mean anything, right? Just "brotherly" touches of affection which Roy shouldn't put any further motivations behind than that.

If that was all there was to it, maybe he could have let it go. But there had been too many times when he'd felt they were close, on the verge of something else, but then in fear or uncertainty one or the other of them had pulled back.

Maybe it was all in his head, but Roy was not a complete fool in such matters. Nor was he entirely inexperienced, but that was a long time ago, and long forgotten until Chon had managed to stir those old desires inside of him.

He couldn't help wondering what if, maybe someday, they might...

No. Those weren't good things to think about. Chon Wang was his partner, his best friend, but that would be the extent of things between them. It had to be. Roy knew how hard it was to find a real friend in this world and he didn't want to do anything that might mess up the friendship he had with Chon. Best to stick with the girls at Goldie's when he needed a little relaxation and relief. Most likely that was where he'd end up this evening, after the party was through.

The party in question was at the governor's grand home, in celebration of his successful re-election. Carson City's top lawmen were of course expected to put in an appearance, especially as the governor had touted their success--and taken more than his share of credit for it--as part of his campaign.

Roy didn't really care much about politics, provided the government kept paying his salary and no one rallied too hard in opposition to his favorite vices: booze, prostitution, and gambling, just to name a few. As long as they left him alone to go after the real criminals--the rustlers and the train robbers and the all-around-good-for-nothing outlaw gangs, Roy didn't care who was in office. But if the governor wanted to treat him to a night of fine festivities, Roy would be more than happy to oblige.

Someone knocked at his door. Roy figured it had to be his partner and went to open it. When he did, the sight before him nearly took his breath away.

Roy might have been pleased with his own appearance, but to his eyes Chon looked divine. He wore his dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, save for the shorter strands in the front that softly framed his face. His tan suit fit his muscular build perfectly, and over a crisp white shirt he wore an elegant olive vest decorated with gold embroidery.

Roy stared, slack-jawed for a moment, before he recovered his composure and exclaimed, "Well, just look at you, partner!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with how I look?" Chon asked nervously, frowning and fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"Wrong? Hell no. You look ready to knock 'em dead tonight."

Chon's confused frown only deepened. "Knock _who_ dead, Roy?"

Roy shook his head. "Never mind, Chon. It's just a figure of speech." Chon still had a lot to learn about not taking certain phrases in English literally. "What I was trying to say was that you look really great."

"Oh. You do too, Roy. You will knock many people dead, too," he answered, his frown replaced with a brilliant smile.

Roy returned the smile, even as he felt a terrible ache inside, heard a voice in the back of his mind urging him, _Just say something, Roy! Tell him before it drives you crazy. What're you so scared of?_

I'm scared of plenty of things, he reminded that voice. No, there were thoughts much better left unsaid, feelings better kept to himself. Roy pulled himself together and said, "We'd better get going, partner. It's almost eight and we don't want to miss all the fun."

"No, we don't," Chon agreed, though Roy heard him let out a small sigh after he spoke.

Roy cast a concerned glance at his partner. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I am just...nervous."

"Nervous? What've you got to be nervous about?"

"This party, the people who will be there. Important people. I do not want to say or do something wrong." Worry creasing his face, Chon looked at Roy and pleaded, "Roy, you should go alone! You are the sheriff. I am just your deputy. You are much better at these things than I am."

"Uh uh, no way you're backin' out on me now. You're coming along. Just relax!" Roy took Chon by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Besides, it ain't right for you to deny the women of Carson City the chance to ogle you in those duds, now, is it?"

Chon answered Roy with a sigh of acquiescence. "All right," he said, but he didn't sound particularly convinced.

"Good." Roy was going to protest Chon's "just your deputy" remark--didn't he know that he was so much more than that?--but it was getting late and now wasn't the time for it. "Come on, partner, let's get our horses and get movin'."

* * *

A loud swirl of conversation, music, and laughter filled the governor's mansion. The alcohol flowed freely as the uppercrust of Carson City society mingled, talked and danced. It was a real Who's Who of a crowd--bankers, ranchers, politicians and investors from all around the area, all busy socializing and making plans for further development of the country's western lands. The air was rich with excitement, possibilities and seemingly endless opportunities. 

Roy helped himself to more than his fair share of the fine whiskey being served and tried his best to blend in with the well-to-do crowd, but the truth of the matter was he felt entirely out of place. Chon was completely wrong about him being good at this kind of thing. Sure, he could talk a good line of bullshit when he had to, but these folks weren't his kind. Hell, these were the kind of people he used to steal from for a living, without a second thought! He simply couldn't work up the enthusiasm to get into their debates about industry and economics; their language was as foreign as Chinese to him, their concerns meaningless. All Roy cared about was keeping the outlaws and the drunkards in line, protecting the hard-working folks of the city who didn't have barrels of money to throw at their problems like these people did.

Roy knew from the way these men looked at him that despite his position as sheriff and invitation here this night, despite his new fancy suit and neat haircut, he would never really be accepted into their society. He just didn't fit in. He didn't come from money or a good family. All he had was a quick mouth and a partner with quick hands. He never really fit in anywhere, and that had always been his problem.

As he leaned against a wall, a glass in one hand as he watched the crowd, Roy unconsciously reached up and ran his index finger down the uneven line of his nose. No, when it came down to it, he didn't need that physical reminder that this wasn't his place. He could see it all too well without having to look in a mirror.

Roy had lost Chon in the crowd early in the evening, and only spotted him now as he watched the crowd from his quiet corner. Unsurprisingly, he saw Pei Pei at Chon's side. Roy hadn't seen the former princess arrive but was not surprised to see her here, as she had become a familiar and prominent face in Carson City these past months. She had become a crusader for her people, working in the railroad camps and urging the government to improve their living and working conditions. She was stunning, dressed in black silk that tightly hugged her slim body, hair loose and shimmering down her back, and altogether looking nothing less than regal.

So much for Chon's worries that he would not be comfortable here tonight, Roy thought as he watched the two of them talk and laugh, Chon perfectly at ease at the former princess' side. Roy followed that thought with another shot of whiskey and looked away. He wanted Chon to be happy, and it seemed only natural that he and Pei Pei would get together. The puzzling question was why they hadn't done so already. Falling Leaves had let Chon out of their marriage months before, admitting she'd used Chon as a way to get away from her tribe, to become a free woman to travel and do as she pleased without shaming her father. He had no obligations to her anymore. And when Roy had first met Chon, he had talked about Pei Pei as if she were some kind of goddess. So why didn't he make a move?

 _After all, she's a lot better for him than I'd ever be,_ Roy thought. Chon would be very happy with Pei Pei, and Roy knew he should be happy for his friend. But instead, seeing them together tore him up inside. He tossed back the last of his whiskey and wandered off, in search of a fresh glass.

"Mr. O'Bannon!" a deep voice boomed as he made his way through the crowd, startling Roy out of his thoughts. A heavy-set man whom Roy thought he recognized as one of the governor's aides stood at his side. "Mark McBride, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the man introduced himself.

"Mr. McBride." Roy shook the man's hand and tried to smile politely.

"When I saw you, I just had to come over and meet the man who's responsible for turning this here town around. It's amazing what you've done for everyone in such a short time, making this city a safe place to live and do business once again. The governor--and everyone else here tonight--appreciates it, truly we do."

"Thank you, sir, that's very kind. But I couldn't have done any of it without my partner, Chon Wang."

The stocky man frowned for a moment. "Wang? ...Oh! That's right, that Chinaman!" McBride exclaimed, and then chuckled softly.

The man's laughter irritated Roy. He knew he shouldn't say anything, but he just couldn't bite his tongue. "He's the one who's got this town frightened into behaving itself. Ain't no one wants to take him on in a fight, and for good reason. Me," Roy paused and shrugged, "I just know how to deal with outlaws 'cause I used to be one myself."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, son. I see a lot of potential in you. You could go far, make a real name for yourself in this town--a real fortune while you're at it--if you make the right connections." He then said, a little less boisterously and more seriously, "Get rid of the _wrong_ ones while you're at it, the ones that'll only hold you back."

"I'm not sure I get your drift," Roy replied, though he had an uneasy feeling he knew exactly what McBride was implying.

McBride's gaze drifted back across the room toward Chon and Pei Pei. "Having some good muscle on hand is one thing, Sheriff, ain't no one gonna dispute that. But you're an American, son, and this is _your_ land. Not theirs. It's important not to forget that, nor where your loyalties should remain. That little slant-eyed bitch thinks she can stir up a lot of trouble in these parts, going on and on about workers conditions 'n worker rights...well, that's all a load of horseshit! If the chinks don't like things here, they can damn well go back to China, you understand what I'm saying?"

Roy was saved in the nick of time from having to respond by the sudden appearance of a Miss Betsy Tyson, the young and beautiful daughter of Harold Tyson, one of the county's wealthiest ranchers.

"Roy O'Bannon, _there_ you are!" she squealed. "Why I've been tryin' to find you all night and was beginning to think you were avoiding me." She snaked her arm around Roy's and cooed, "You haven't forgotten that you promised me a dance tonight, have you?"

"Of course not, darlin', how could I forget?" Roy turned back to McBride. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me..."

"By all means, Mr. O'Bannon, don't let me keep you from your lovely companion. Just take my advice into consideration, if you will."

Roy nodded and let Betsy pull him away and out to the ballroom floor, relieved beyond words to get out of that conversation. He'd been two seconds short of punching McBride's lights out. Betsy was a welcome relief with her mindless chatter and inviting curves. She felt soft and delightfully warm in his arms, and she made it perfectly clear as they danced that she would be very pleased to continue dancing with him somewhere considerably more private.

The invitation tempted Roy for a moment, but not much longer than that. If he wanted a quick release, he could always go to Goldie's. The girls there were just as pretty, and with them there were never any complications.

Truthfully, his heart just wasn't in it. His heart was across the room, where Chon was dancing with Pei Pei, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

Roy managed to excuse himself as politely as he could after two dances with Betsy, promising he'd find her later on, after making a few more rounds about the gathering. Social responsibilities of the job and all, she understood, didn't she?

Of course, she'd answered with an unhappy pout, but disappointing her expectations for the evening was the least of Roy's concerns.

He grabbed a fresh drink and ducked outside onto the back patio before anyone else could try to waylay him. He breathed a small sigh of relief, for as beautiful as the night sky was, no one else was out on the deck to enjoy it. He looked up at the sparkling midnight vista above him and let his thoughts drift away to the open plains and far off lands, places where he could sleep out under the stars without another person to bother him for miles and miles.

The desire to pack it all in and run away, to return to those places, was very strong. Life as an outlaw wasn't easy, but in many ways it wasn't nearly as difficult as life here in one modest town.

Out on the trail, he had no one to worry about except himself. There was no one nearby who could steal his heart with one look into his eyes, one innocent smile, one casual touch of strong hands on his shoulders...

"Roy?"

Roy was started by the voice and spun around. He relaxed--slightly--to see it was Chon standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, partner."

Chon walked toward him. "I did not see you inside, and wondered where you had gone." He looked at Roy with some concern and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Roy lied, wishing his partner had not been able to read the tension that must have been etched on his face. He tried to smile a little. "Nothing's wrong. I just needed a little fresh air."

Chon nodded and stood beside him. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's all right. You seem to be having a good enough time in there with the princess."

Chon shrugged. Roy pressed on, "Yeah, she's sure looking hot tonight, don't you think?"

Chon scowled at him. He still got annoyed when Roy talked about Pei Pei with anything less than royal respect. But Roy was undeterred. "So how come you two still haven't hooked up?"

"We are...just friends, Roy."

"But why just friends? A pretty little lady like that, 'n you two get along so good...I mean, it's like you two belong together."

"Why, because we are both Chinese?" Chon asked, a testy note in his voice.

"What? No! I'm not saying that. Chon, you know me better than that by now, don't you?" Chon didn't answer right away. "Look, it's just a little strange is all, 'cause when we first met you were all 'Pei Pei this' and 'Pei Pei that', like she was the most amazing woman to ever walk upon the Earth. So now that you've got a chance with her, why don't you make a move?"

"Things are not always so simple," Chon replied. "She is the most amazing woman I have ever known. But..."

"But what?"

Chon struggled to find the words, and then simply shook his head and sighed. "Things have changed, Roy, since I came to America. _I_ have changed. The things I want..." he paused, "...they have changed."

A long silence fell between them, Roy wondering what exactly Chon was saying, wanting to believe it meant what he hoped it did. He nearly spoke, nearly revealed himself, but fear took hold of his tongue and he looked away, finished the last of his drink, and put the empty glass down on the banister.

"Guess we've both changed a lot these past months, partner. Sometimes I get to wonderin' if that change is for the better." Life had been so much easier when all he'd craved was enough cash in his pocket for a few hours with one of the ladies at the cathouse. Easier when he didn't have anyone else but himself to worry about, and when his wants and desires were so much easier to define, and much more acceptable.

Roy glanced back inside through the doorway. He didn't want to go back in there, didn't want to look at those stuffy, arrogant rich bastards another minute. He wanted to leave is what he wanted to do, not just the party but the entire town. At least for a while...maybe for longer than that. "I'm calling it a night, Chon. See you tomorrow?"

Chon's eyes lingered on his partner, making Roy uncomfortable under their intense scrutiny. How much of what was going through Roy's head did his partner see and understand? Probably much more than Roy wanted him to. "Okay, Roy. I will see you tomorrow."

Roy walked down the steps and headed off to get his horse. He could swear he felt Chon's gaze lingering on him every step of the way.

* * *

Roy pushed his horse to keep up a solid pace, fast enough that he could feel the wind whipping across his face, feeling gloriously crisp and clean. Sometimes it felt better than anything to be riding, to not have to concentrate on a single thing but the trail ahead of him and beneath his horse's feet. The sky up above was brilliant with stars and a near full moon. It was an amazing night. He could keep riding through it forever. 

Roy didn't especially care where he was going, wasn't sure what his destination was or that he even had one until he was nearly there: the old Carson City mission, its outline etched in black against the moonlit sky. He rode toward the building, the sight of it enough to trigger a wave of memories of a day not that long past, yet that almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

He brought his horse to a stop and tied her up outside, taking with him only a small bottle of fine whiskey that he'd liberated from the governor's home earlier in the evening, tucked neatly inside his jacket. Roy moved carefully through the dark, deserted building, cautious at first, as the place had become an occasional hide-out and stopping point for vagrants and outlaws since its abandonment. After the confrontation that had brought down Van Cleef and Lo Fong in a hail of destruction, the monks who ran the mission had decided that Carson City was too godless a town to even attempt to save, and had packed up and moved on to safer lands.

Some of the faithful still came through, from time to time, lighting candles at the bullet-ridden altars for fallen comrades and family. Roy stepped gingerly through the debris that was still scattered about, the light coming from a handful of glowing candles at the altar the only illumination inside the deserted building.

Roy wasn't a religious man, but something about the place got to him. This was not the first time he had found himself here in the past few months, when he had felt the need to reflect, to think, and to try to restore his balance.

He recalled the day he had faced off against Van Cleef--the day when, by any rational thought or reckoning, he should have died at the hands of the villainous gunman. He still had no idea what exactly had happened that day, how he had managed to escape with just a robe full of bulletholes and not a single scratch on his body.

He had felt invincible. For that one day, that one moment in time, nothing had been able to touch him and he could do no wrong. What an amazing feeling that had been! And when Chon had called him "partner," that day, and had stood beside him ready to face off against their enemies, he had never felt anything more wonderful. He had never been so happy.

Roy let out a weary sigh and settled onto a dusty pew. _So what went wrong since then?_ he asked himself, wondering where that feeling of invincibility had gone to, and what else he should have done that day while he'd had it. Why hadn't he told Chon how he'd felt right then and there? Why had he put off saying anything, until so much time had passed that he'd lost the nerve?

Now, Roy could barely be certain that his memories of Chon's hinted desire for him were anything more than wishful thinking on his part. Chon and Pei Pei seemed to be growing ever closer, despite the Chinaman's protestations that evening that they were "just friends," and maybe that was for the best.

 _It's just easier to stick with the ladies, Roy, you know that. Learned that the hard way a few times already, haven't you?_ Maybe he had, but it was damned hard to shut off the feelings in his heart--and yeah, the ones coming from lower down in his body than that--even when his head knew better.

He took a long swig from the bottle, determined to get drunk out of his mind before the night was over. It was the easiest way to forget about his troubles for a while, even if he'd pay for it with a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

A rustling noise disturbed Roy's gloomy thoughts. Instantly alert, he reached for his gun. "Who's there?" he called out.

"Just me, Roy."

He recognized the voice immediately. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angry. "Jesus, Chon! What're you doin' out here?"

Chon stepped out of the shadows and into the soft candlelight. "That is what I wanted to ask you." Chon sat down near Roy. "I knew something was not right when you left. So I followed you."

"Maybe I wanted to be alone," Roy said defensively.

Chon nodded. "I will leave if that is the case."

"No, don't go, Chon. I'm sorry," Roy answered quickly, putting his hand on Chon's shoulder before he could move away. Though he had run off before, Roy felt better now that Chon was here--now that it was just the two of them, away from everything and everyone else. He held out his bottle of whiskey and asked, "You want a drink?"

"No. I want you to talk to me. You have not been yourself lately, Roy. I worry about you."

"Might be easier to be myself if I knew who I was," Roy muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Chon. Nothing." Roy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Aw, hell. It's this damn town. This job. I'm not sure I'm cut out for this legitimate lifestyle. I told you I'd never get used to it, and that don't seem to be changing."

"But you are a good sheriff! Everyone says so."

Roy shook his head. "Shit, Chon, if I'm any good it's only because I've got your muscle behind me. Just 'cause I know how outlaws operate doesn't mean I could do a damn thing to stop them, if it wasn't for you." Roy took another swig from his whiskey bottle, savoring the sensation as the liquid burned its way down his throat. "Those rich bastards just think I'm some dumb-ass kid they can manipulate, that's the only reason they act as though they like me."

At Chon's curious expression, Roy continued, "You think they're happy Van Cleef and Lo Fong got what they deserved, and that the princess is pushing so hard to help those people workin' the railroad lines? All they care about is how much money they got in their pockets at the end of the day, no matter who they have to step all over to get it. Shit," Roy swore, the alcohol loosening his tongue and unleashing his anger. "I hate those sons of bitches. They make me sick. And I really don't like 'em thinking they can put me in their back pocket if they just wave some money in front of my face."

"Is that what happened tonight? Why you left?"

"Yeah," Roy answered and added in his head, _that and some other things._

Roy fell silent and Chon did not immediately speak. When he finally did, he observed, "What you say does not surprise me. Greed, prejudice...they were terrible problems in my country just as they are here."

"Yeah, well, then maybe I _am_ just a stupid kid to have thought things could be different."

"Not stupid, Roy. _They_ are the stupid ones. All we can do is hope that they can learn, and help them do that, if we can."

"Oh, I'd love to teach them a lesson, partner, yes I would. You know, I should just leave town and appoint you my successor--now that would just put those bastards in their place! Let 'em deal with _you_ as sheriff, you deserve the job more than I do." Roy gazed up at the ceiling, which was not a particularly good idea after all the whiskey he'd consumed. It left his head spinning and his thoughts turned morose again. He dropped and shook his head. "'Sides, ain't like anyone really needs me around here, anyway."

Chon startled Roy by putting his arm around Roy's shoulders and pulling him close. "I need you, Roy. Don't you know that by now?"

Roy turned his head and met Chon's gaze, troubled and intense, telling Roy everything he needed to know, everything he'd hoped for and more. "I need you, here," Chon insisted. "I would be lost without you."

"Chon..." Roy started, but the words, for once, refused to come easily. Was he just completely drunk, imagining things? Well, he did feel pretty sloshed, but he didn't think it could be blurring his senses so badly that he couldn't read his partner's gaze. No, what he saw in those eyes nearly shocked him sober. He felt like a fool that he'd ever doubted, that he had, for so long, feared that he was alone in his feelings. "Chon, I...I don't know what to say..." was all he could manage after a long pause.

"Don't say anything," Chon answered, smiling softly. "You don't have to."

When, seconds later, Chon pulled him even closer, Roy moved in to meet him without thought. In that moment, when he first tasted Chon's lips and the sweetness of his kiss, Roy knew one thing for certain, one thing above all else. This was where he belonged; this was home.

After the kiss, Chon said, "I love you." The words made Roy shudder. More than a few girls had said those words to him before, but he'd never believed them. He'd never really believed in love, certainly never thought it was good for anything. Now he knew differently. He kissed Chon again and knew what love really felt like. Love was the aching emptiness that had been within him for months; it was the warmth that filled him now, left his skin on fire wherever Chon touched him.

Roy reached out, hands cupping the other man's face, holding his lips close, pressing, keeping them just where he needed them to be. _This is Chon_ , he kept telling himself, trying to convince himself that this was real, not a dream, that these were really Chon's hands, and his lips, his warm breath against his face.

After some eternity, Roy pulled back slightly, just enough to look into the other man's eyes once more. For a moment, Roy sobered, thinking of the world outside of this sacred, special place. People like McBride already looked at them funny for being partners and good friends; if they were to find out they were more than that to each other, Roy didn't want to think about what might happen.

"Can we really do this, Chon? If anyone finds out..."

"No one will know," Chon assured him. "No matter what, I will keep you safe. Nothing is more important to me than that."

Again Chon's words shook Roy to his core, and, awestruck, he wondered what had he ever done to deserve such love, such a fierce guardian. Not that he was going to complain, no, certainly not right now. Instead he surrendered again to the invitation of Chon's full lips, so warm and sweet, far more intoxicating than the finest whiskey he'd ever tasted. The kiss was enough to make him forget all of his doubts and fears, to forget everything else but the here and now, this moment, this body in his arms, the man he loved with every fiber of his being.

Everything became a blur of sensation and emotion, a frenzy brought on by months of wanting and dreaming. Chon's hands were all over him, their touch burning right through his clothes. Roy ached to rid himself of the fancy garments, the meddlesome barriers between them, but his desire was so intense he didn't have the patience to stop and undress. He'd wanted this--needed it--for too long.

His hands reached for Chon's hair, struggling to free it from its restraints so he could feel it sliding loose through his fingers, as he'd imagined so many times. With a quick reach back, Chon removed the tie from his ponytail, and Roy sighed as the soft hair fell loose about his hands, against his face, a delicious silky contrast to Chon's skin.

The old wooden pew was far from the most comfortable place for this, but Roy could not bring himself to suggest that they stop and wait until they found better quarters. "Want you, Chon. Need you so bad..."

Chon responded by sliding his hand down Roy's side, down to his groin. Roy shuddered and moaned against Chon's lips, clutching his body harder and arching up against that hand. Even through the barrier of his clothes, the sensation of Chon's hand rubbing against his cock was nearly unbearable. Roy felt like an out-of-control teenager once again, was reminded of the days when just the right touch from the right boy could be enough to make him come. He wasn't going to have much success lasting longer with Chon, not right now, and fuck it, he didn't care.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," he groaned. He felt helpless in Chon's embrace and it was a wonderful kind of helplessness, a feeling of being completely safe and loved. Chon's mouth moved from Roy's lips to the curve of his neck, and the sensation of teeth nipping lightly on that sensitive flesh was all it took. Roy felt it washing over him and he didn't try to stop it, didn't do anything but hold on tighter to Chon and gasp, trembling, shaking, sweating through the intense release that flooded his body.

How long they clung to each other afterwards in an awkward embrace, Roy wasn't certain. Roy wondered if he hadn't in fact blacked out for a time, the alcohol combining with everything else to overwhelm his senses. He realized, all at once, that his legs were beginning to go numb from the hard wood pressing into the back of his thighs. He also realized there was a rather unpleasant stickiness in his pants that was beginning to cool and would be a real bitch to clean up when he got home.

And Chon...he felt Chon supporting him, arms about his body the best he could manage on this narrow bench. Roy felt a pang of guilt that here he'd gone and zoned out for who knew how long and he hadn't done a thing to reciprocate what Chon had done for him. He shifted and reached down, hand moving toward his partner's groin, but Chon stopped him, took his hand and pressed his lips gently against the back of it.

"When we get home, Roy."

"Mmm. Home. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Roy met Chon's gaze once again and felt a little shiver of anticipation down his spine, thinking about just what exactly his friend--now lover, as difficult as that was to believe--might have in mind for him once they got out of here. He had a pretty strong feeling that Little Roy would be back up for the challenge in no time.

"Come on, Roy. We should go. We cannot stay here all night like this."

"I know." Roy sighed. Chon was right, but suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to leave. Apprehension filled his mind, made him nervous.

"Roy? You okay?" Chon asked, ever observant of his changing moods.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just...all of a sudden I feel kinda scared to leave, Chon."

"Scared, why?"

"I know it's crazy, but...it's this place..." Roy paused to look around him, remembering once again all that had happened here. "This feelin' comes over me when I'm here, something I can't really explain. It happened that day with Van Cleef. It's like nothing could touch me. I was invincible.

"And it feels that same way, here tonight. With you. I could finally just be who I want, be with who I wanted..." Roy stopped, uncertain he was explaining himself properly. He gave up and got right to the point, meeting his partner's gaze dead on and saying seriously, "Chon, out there, we have to be careful, you know? If people found out about this, about us, I don't know what it's like back in China but 'round these parts, people don't take too kindly to two men gettin' together like this..."

"No one needs to know. We will do what we have to, to keep it secret," Chon insisted, cutting him off. "And we will be just fine."

They kissed once more, then, and it was enough to convince Roy that maybe Chon was right. Maybe things would be just fine. Maybe now they'd truly be fine for the first time ever.


End file.
